


Dean is alright

by mishasbroackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Deansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heaven, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Supernatural (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasbroackles/pseuds/mishasbroackles
Summary: Spoilers! This is another fix it I wrote because I honestly cannot wrap my head around this finale.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Dean is alright

When Bobby brought Dean to the roadhouse, he didn't know what to expect. These people have been up here, checking in on him from what Bobby proudly smirked, and Dean was extremely unready. But Bobby was a stubborn son of bitch who wouldn't take no for an answer. Dean pushed through the door, surly drunk hot on his heels, and sauntered in to the bar he saw in his dreams since he was twenty eight. Ellen and Jo got to him first, Jo wrapping her legs around him, making him fall against Ash who scoffed at them playfully.

"Dammit Jo, you're gonna kill him again, quit!"

Maybe it was a bit soon for that joke but Dean laughed nonetheless. After being released, with a promise of a darts match, red hair caught his eye. Charlie slammed into his middle, Hugging him like she never had before.

"How's my favorite handmaiden?" she teased.

"Charlie, I was your only handmaiden"

"Details" she laughed, then pointed to the other side of the bar. "Your parents are here, they're a bit nervous"

Sure enough, John and Mary were over at the end of the bar, a beer bottle in front of them, bunched up napkins and anxious faces. Dean went over to relieve them. He needed to let them know it was okay.

"Mom. Dad."

He took the longest time with them. John asked about everything after he left, not remembering when the spell had brought him back so many years ago, and patted Dean on the back periodically throughout his tales. While Dean knew in the back of his head he should be furious with his dad, he's done letting that rule him. It was time to move on. Once they were caught up to speed, after multiple interruptions, and Kevin slipping in and out for a hug because he needed to go back to study the word of God a bit more,

"Not sure why you're still doing that man", "Its interesting Dean...",

he spotted Castiel over at the far table. Of course, he was sitting with none other than Gabriel.

"You know, you can actually just walk over there."

Dean whipped his head towards his father who was snickering at his son's blush.

"I-i know," Dean squeaked.

"Well son, go get your man. Heard he sacrificed himself for yah. Buy him a round at least."

The fact that John Winchester is the one hyping him up Dean was going to have to... Ask him about that later but now, his mom was nodding with a fond expression and he had no excuse left. Dean slowly departed from the bar, nerves clustering in his sternum, and strode to the back of the room. Gabriel saw him first. Dean witnessed him kick Cas in the shin, then saw the fiery look of disdain on his bestfriend face. Damn how he missed that. Cas was still glaring when Dean came up behind him, hooked his chin on his shoulder, hands on the chair and said

"So that joke about falling from heaven cause you look like an angel I tell you, isn't funny still right?"

Cas... Jumped. And thank Chuck? Jack? They were in heaven because Dean nearly got a broken nose.

"Dean!"

"Hey sunshine."

Cas twisted in his seat, wide blue eyes searching his own. This was a dance Dean normally loved but right now he had a mission.

"What do you say we get out of here huh? Got some stuff to talk about."

Cas nodded eagerly, bid a goodbye to Gabriel who just bounced his eyebrows at Dean.

"Deano. Be good now."

It took a little bit to say their goodbyes, promises to go over for dinner and game nights, but they finally made it out into the cool evening.

"Where to Cas?"

Dean didn't get an answer, just a flutter of wings, then they were in front of a two story home. It was light brown, navy shutters and a wrap around porch with chairs by the front door.

"So you really know how to make an exit"

Dean led with that. He was leaned against Cas's porch railing, Cas beside him fiddling with his potted plants.

"Yes well... We were - in a sticky situation"

"Sticky situation?"

"Dean..."

"Sorry sorry just..."

He didn't know how to do this. He was chewing on his lip, nervousness bubbling in the pit of his gut.

"Yknow, it was kind of fucked up, you sayin that when you did."

Cas slowly turned his entire body facing the man he once threatened to throw back into hell. From the looks of it, Dean figured he recalled that conversation.

"Fucked up?"

Woo, now or never.

"Yeah. Fucked up. Because for one, what the hell. You made a deal? With the empty? When were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't"

"Yeah I get that. Why?"

Cas leaned back against the porch, the breeze catching a strand of his locks, momentarily distracting Dean from his righteous indignation. Damn he was beautiful. The hunter stared at the face he longed to touch, long eye lashes dusted Cas's cheeks, chapped plump lips just begged to be kissed and licked, by him. Only him.

"Dean!"

Oh boy he was talking.

"Yeah okay I heard you."

No he didn't.

"How about we - we talk about what you think... You can't have."

Before now Cas was staring right at him. But now, he visibly shut down. He was scared. Dean had spent the past twelve years denying every fiber of his being that called out For this angel. So this wouldn't do. He lifted a hand to tug Cas close. It was the first time he realized Cas ditched the holy tax accountant get up, was now wearing a soft flannel with ripped jeans and boots. Dean drug him close, his chest touching Cas'.

"You can have it."

"W-What?"

"Cas you can have it."

Obviously being up in heaven made Cas a little slow on the get up so him freezing, Dean had almost bet on. But the hunter really was more about action VS talking so he cupped the angels cheek and leaned in. His lips grazed Cas's, sparks flying between them. Cas pressed into him gently, tongue darting out asking for entrance. Dean's hands massaged his bestfriends hips, deepening the kiss, warmth spreading throughout his body.

"I love you too," he whispered.

The moon illuminated the sapphire in his lovers eyes, surprised first then dancing with absolute joy, Dean grinned against his lips.

"I love you Castiel, so damn much".

And maybe he missed Sam. And maybe heaven won't be exactly perfect without him and Eileen but for now, he's going to enjoy it. He's going to soak this up, finally take what he wants and run with it. Dean will wait every day for Sam to come to heaven with them but until then? He's going to live. He's going to love. And he's going to be okay. Angel by his side, family at his back. Dean's will be alright. 


End file.
